


Safe and Sound

by elipie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family Feels, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Even if the sky is falling down, I'll know that we'll be safe and sound.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



Password: **family**


End file.
